Living On A Web Of Lies
by Random-Intermission
Summary: Dear Percy Weasley, Last summer, you said Lucy and I go could go to your house for the holidays, that turned out to be a lie like every thing else you've ever said... This story was written by my friend speak4silence at HPFF and edited by me Oneshot


To Percy Weasley

Diagon Alley London_If lost, please return to_ _Molly Weasley Junior_

_The Coup_

_Kent_

Dear Dad,

I know it's late at night and you're probably tired and exhausted after your day in the Ministry, but I'm not sure if I can live a lie anymore.

Everyday when I wake up, I don't see your face, I don't hear your voice, because everything is so distant with you, I can't talk to you, I can't ask you for any favours.

You've hurt not only me; but my mother and Lucy, as well. Every night I hear mum cry, sobbing into her bed sheets, wailing for your return to our house.

Do you know that Lucy is ten and still wets the bed because she's wondering where you've been for the last six months? Do you have any idea the kind of sadness was on her face when I told her you weren't returning?

Because of course you don't, it was always the Ministry first, that was where your loyalties are. When I had a piano performance at my wizard preparatory school, you never came. It was always the same excuse, "Had a work conference, sorry I didn- couldn't come Molly, from what Lucy and your mother said, it sounded wonderful."

These words became a resounding monologue from you; it was so manufactured and so over used.

You always thought we never knew what you did when you said you had to work overtime. We knew that you were meeting up with her. She was the lady that destroyed our lives. The day you picked her over us.

When you did this, what did you expect? Did you expect mum to be forgiving or understanding? That would be unrealistic. Did you expect Lucy and myself not to know? That would be stupid. Did you think your actions not only affected mum, but yourself, Lucy and I? Because, obviously you didn't.

Have you ever been thirteen and began to realise the world isn't black and white? Because you have to pick up the mess that you've been left with?

When you left it felt as if time stopped.

For mum it did. She stopped going to work; she was consumed by grief. All she had become was a mass of binge eating, sleeping and crying.

Lucy didn't understand what was going on. She was sad that you left but she moved on, she had no responsibilities.

But me, I became a part time carer. Instead of spending my Hogsmeade weekends with my friends, I had to go home to clean up the house, cook meals, and take care of my mother and sister. Even when I was at school, I got distressed letters from my mother and sister about whatever bad occurrence had happened.

Occasionally, I went home when my mother said it was an emergency, when in reality she just found one of your leftover items of clothing she had found in the back of her closet.

I was the only kid at Hogwarts who dreaded the holidays and weekends. Coming home to an over-emotional and fragile mother and a whiny sister was not fun. Neither was taking responsibility for them.

For months, I was wishing you'd come home and fix up this mess. Take the responsibility of my shoulders; help us get our lives back on track.

But, I realised that would never happen.

You only care about yourself and no one else. There isn't enough room for anyone else there. Everyone around you is just a pawn in your game to become the Minister of Magic. I'm so tired to live my life to whatever you think you're going to gain.

So now I'm going to talk to you dad. Pulling yourself up when you're down isn't easy, it's even harder when you're dragging others up with you even if the don't want to move on.

It's excruciating to see all the people I love fall a part because the one person they loved left them to fall and hurt themselves badly when they land.

It's painful to watch all the things you've ever known, be broken down into pieces that may never be recovered again.

It's tiring watching depressing events repeat itself day after day.

All this happened because of you. You were the one who left us. You were the one who ran off with Penelope. You were the one who didn't talk to us for a year and then sends us a letter asking whether or not we'd like to be bridesmaids at your wedding.

Honestly, after all the mess and pain you've put my family and myself through, you really think I'd like to be at your wedding with the woman you left my mother for? You think I want to be near the person who has created turmoil for me? The person who caused so much grief and pain? The person who took away my childhood?

I'm so tired of playing this charade, I want to go back to Hogwarts and hide in my bed because it's the only place someone doesn't become co-dependent on me or destroys my happiness.

I'm tired of waking up to my mother's cries. I'm tired of waking up to my sister's demands. I'm so tired of waking up being an unappreciated housekeeper. I'm tired of leading a life that has been thrown into my path to make adolescence a trickier time than it is.

I'm so tired of you. And the web of deceit, lies and problems you left behind for me to pick up after.

Have the words I've written down shock you? Because they should. They should burn you up inside, like they've done to me.

This is the last letter I'm going to send to you, because I never want to hear from you again. So don't bother replying.

Because, you know what?

You've hurt me more than I ever loved you.

Molly Weasley.


End file.
